Take care of me
by Fersi Lovedeath
Summary: Ella la amaba, la adoraba por ser la única persona que se preocupó por su bienestar cuando todo mundo le dio la espalda. Incluso si empezó a cambiar con el paso del tiempo, Mikan haría cualquier cosa para permanecer a su lado. One-shot Mikan/Junko Advertencias: Spoiler de SD2


¡Hola a todos! Oh, mi primer fanfic de Danganronpa ¡Que emoción! *ejem* Bueno, poniéndome seria para empezar, he de decir que esta sería la primera vez que publico algo de este juego nipon que es nada más ni nada menos que mi querido Danganronpa, uno de mis grandes traumas después de Vocaloid x3

¿Saben? Decidí que lo mejor para escribir era algo de JunkoMikan (Junko x Mikan) la cual resulta ser una de mis OTP de toda esta bella saga. Además de que, bueno, yo no soy la única que piensa que la persona que Mikan ama es en realidad Junko, ella misma lo da a entender antes de su muerte o al menos así lo interpretamos así que se friegan ¬¬

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece. Danganronpa pertenece a sus respectivos creadores japoneses, yo sólo los usé para este pequeñito one-shot nwn

Em… bueno. He de avisar que no estoy acostumbrada a escribir sobre personajes con **personalidades** ya definidas, así que espero que no me salga tan mal xD

* * *

**Take care of me**

Un simple roce, una mordida, un beso demandante. Cualquiera que fuera aquella caricia con la que Junko la persuadía, Mikan siempre terminaba de alguna u otra forma sobre la cama de la rubia, como ahora. Sí, estaba muy consciente de que esos "cariños" que ella le daba no eran los que quería realmente; un beso en el cuello se convertía en una desesperada mordida, los fuertes abrazos que le daba también llevaban ese sentimiento en el fondo, y ni se diga de esas dolorosas marcas que Junko solía dejar sobre su cuerpo casi todo el tiempo.

Pero… así era ella, y muy a pesar de que la lastimaba físicamente con eso… a Tsumiki le gustaban y… excitaban…

La oscuridad y el silencio reinaban dentro de la habitación de Enoshima, apenas iluminada por la tenue luz de la luna que entraba por su ventana. Mikan, tapando su desnudez con esas sábanas que con el tiempo le empezaron a resultar tan meramente familiares, no podía dormir tan plácidamente como su quizá amante. Y, cómo todas las noches, no le quedó de otra más que admirar con amor aquel bello rostro durmiente hasta perderse ella igual en el hermoso mundo de los sueños.

—Junko-sama…—Murmuró con ternura, suave para no despertarla y con delicadeza depositó un beso en su frente —Te amo… te amo mucho…

Ah...

Un suspiro salió de su boca, Junko se veía bellísima con su largo cabello rubio suelto esparciéndose por la suave almohada dónde su bella cabeza descansaba. Así lo veía ella, y que se friegue quien diga lo contrario.

Tsumiki Mikan, era débil, una persona patética y llorona que no se creía digna de tener a alguien como la súper modelo Enoshima Junko entre sus brazos, regalándole besos y caricias que nunca nadie estaría dispuesta a darle. Por esa razón no se atrevía muchas veces a decirte "Te amo" cuando la rubia estaba despierta, pues temía que se enojara con ella. Por eso preferiría demostrárselo con acciones, humillándose ante ella, dejándola que hiciera todo lo que deseara con su frágil cuerpo.

Como esto.

Momentos antes y como era de casi todo el tiempo Junko la invitó a cenar a su casa después de clases, la invitó a pasar una vez más a su habitación, le susurró cosas bonitas al oído y con un beso volvió a caer fácil en sus redes, en su veneno y se dejó devorar por la desesperada serpiente hasta que se cansó sin importarle que su hermana gemela pudiera escucharlas.

"—_Mikan-chan, te siento desesperada ¿Hay algo que deseas decirme?_

—_J-J-Junko-sama… Por favor, por favor cuida de mí siempre… no me abandones… ¡No lo hagas por favor! Sin ti… y-yo... no sabría que hacer… por favor…"_

Esa escena se repetía muchas veces, y a la rubia le empezaba a parecer graciosa, pero antes muy a pesar de que lo negara le encantaba, amaba que alguien necesitara de su sola presencia para poder vivir. Y lo seguía haciendo, pero con ligeros cambios que Mikan notaba perfectamente, ella no era tan tonta e inútil como todo mundo y ella misma lo pensaba.

La joven de cabellos negros siempre fue la fea, la apestada, la inútil, la estúpida y la perra para todo el mundo. Mikan era alguien que podían manipular y hacer sentir menos a su antojo: Su juguete, un títere, hasta llegar al punto en el que ella misma empezó a pensar eso de sí misma y llegó a creer que dejándose humillar por todas esas personas conseguiría agradarle a alguien. Consiguió "amigos" que la humillaban como querían, la hacían sentir miserable como desearan los desgraciados.

Así fue durante mucho tiempo.

Hasta que ella, Junko Enoshima, llegó a su vida.

"—Oye… ¿Qué pasa contigo, por qué no te defiendes de esos idiotas? —Preguntó la rubia con preocupación mientras se colocaba de cuclillas frente a la chica sentada sobre el suelo para poder observarla mejor —Mírate… estás…

—H-h-horrenda, l-l-lo sé—interrumpió con su típico tartamudeo, procediendo a esconder la cara entre sus rodillas —N-n-no me mires p-por favor… perdón… perdón… te estoy causando molestias.

Fue un día como cualquier otro en su vida; quiso ir a tomar agua a los bebederos y un grupo de abusadores le atacó como casi siempre, dejándola empapada y temblando como un gatito asustado. Así, como si Dios quisiera apiadarse de ella y hacerle un regalo por primera vez en su vida, Junko apareció por pura casualidad a tomar agua mientras esos cuatro perfectos imbéciles hacían de las suyas con la pobre muchachita.

Un par de golpes bien propinados y amenazas de decirle al director Kirigiri bastaron para ahuyentarlos, y al ver a la pobre muchachita sobre el piso hizo que se le estrujara el corazón.

Junko negó con la cabeza.

—Te hicieron daño, deja que te lleve a la enfermería—ofreció con gentileza, pero la aludida se negó.

—N-no, yo no soy digna de tu amabilidad… puedo h-hacerlo sola…

Claro, no ser digna era la razón por la que no quería su ayuda. Mikan sabía quién demonios era esa chica que se ofrecía a darle su ayuda en estos momentos, su cabellera rubia, su uniforme escolar tan glamoroso, el maquillaje en su rostro y esas largas uñas rojas que en estos instantes separaban cada uno de sus negros mechones de cabello era algo inconfundible; estaba hablando con Enoshima Junko, la súper modelo del instituto Hope's Peak.

Simplemente ¿Qué hacia ella ofreciéndole su ayuda? Enoshima-san era tan hermosa, tan malditamente perfecta como para rebajarse a entablar una conversación con alguien tan deplorable y penosa como lo era ella. No le hallaba lógica a eso y su sentido común le decía que sólo era un plan para volverla a humillar cuando se diera la vuelta. Aunque quizá cabe la posibilidad de que no fuera así, las cosas que ha estado viviendo a lo largo de su vida escolar la han hecho desconfiar mucho de otras personas, y claro que tenía más que sobradas razones para hacerlo.

El mundo es asqueroso, repugnante y lleno de maldad mires por dónde lo mires.

Junko gruñó molesta ante su actitud, si algo le molestaba era que la trataran como una persona muy superior a las otras.

Cosa que obviamente no era.

—No digas tonterías, te estoy ofreciendo mi ayuda y me acompañarás a la enfermería quieras o no—más que una petición fue una clara orden, y quisiera o no como le dijo antes la iba a acompañar.

Así fue como la morena terminó siendo prácticamente arrastrada hasta la ahora vacía enfermería, donde no había otra alma más que ella y Enoshima ayudándola a buscar algo con que sanar sus heridas, o más bien buscando ella sola algo con que hacerlo.

¿Por qué la estaba ayudando como si fuera lo más normal del mundo? Obvio que Mikan la conocía porque, bueno, era una de las estudiantes más populares del instituto, pero para la rubia ella era una desconocida que no ha visto en su vida jamás. Y ahora se encontraba buscando con tanto empeño algo que la ayudara a sanar esos feos moretones que le habían dejado en sus brazos, moviendo con ansiedad todos y cada uno de los frascos del estante donde la enfermera guardaba los medicamentos para sus estudiantes. ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Cuáles eran sus razones para ayudar a alguien tan patética como ella?

No lo creía posible… a lo mejor y es un sueño o una ilusión provocada por si misma por estar muy necesitada del cariño de otro ser humano.

Ahí, sentada sobre la camilla no hizo otra cosa que frotarse los ojos para ver si de casualidad se trataba de una ilusión como pensaba, también se pellizcó un brazo para asegurarse de que era un sueño. Pero nada. Junko de verdad estaba ahí ayudándole con su problema.

Increíble…

Mikan se decidió a estudiar a su salvadora por un momento, observando con cuidado cada centímetro de su esbelto cuerpo. Oh, no le sorprende que sea modelo por… alto ahí ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Agitó la cabeza sintiéndose avergonzada de sus propios actos, con un sonrojo de los mil demonios comenzando a teñir sus lindas mejillas.

— ¡Lo encontré! —escuchó celebrar a su salvadora, sacándola por completo de su mundo. Se giró hasta ella con una sonrisa pintada en sus labios, una que nunca nadie le había dedicado en su vida — ¿Sí podrías quedarte quieta un rato? Sólo me llevará un segundo.

Oh no, oh no, su mente se bloqueó por unos segundos al oír sus palabras. Estaba ofreciéndose para curar ella misma sus heridas ¿no? ¡De ninguna manera! Trató de negarse a la par que su tonto corazón daba retumbos dentro de su pecho como si quisiera salirse de ahí, pero por segunda vez en el día la modelo hizo caso omiso a su petición y se dedicó a untar la pomada sobre sus heridas para que sanaran.

Diablos ¿Por qué su tonto corazón no dejaba de latir tan rápido? La morena pensaba que iba a explotar de un momento a otro, pero no lo hizo y mientras Junko untaba con delicadeza aquel ungüento sobre los moretones de sus brazos no dejó de preguntarse por qué de repente se sentía sofocada delante de una persona con la que nunca entabló una conversación hasta ahora.

¿Por qué?

Junko levantó la vista con una sonrisa en su rostro, observando la cara de la chica de negros cabellos.

— ¿Le escondes la cara a todo el que trata de ayudarte, eh? —Su pregunta la pilló de sorpresa, haciendo que dé un saltito en su lugar y sacando un risa divertida de su compañera —Cielos, si te molesto entonces…

— ¡N-n-no es eso Enoshima-san! —Se apresuró a interrumpirla, haciéndole señas con las manos para tranquilizarla —L-lo siento mucho, soy una desconsidera, perdóname… de verdad lo siento mucho…

"Dios, esta chica se disculpa mucho…" Pensó abrumada la aludida, frunciendo levemente el ceño ante la escena.

Después de un rato su labor por fin había terminado. Junko se estiró en su lugar con una cara de satisfacción por haber concluido con su buen acto del día, abrió un ojo y observó cómo su compañera levantarse de su lugar para irse, una visión que le molestó en cierto punto. ¿Se iba a ir así como así? Que grosera.

Ella bien que le ofrecía su ayuda con amabilidad para que de repente esta chica que no conocía se levantara y no le agradeciera por sus servicios prestados. Se preocupó, por alguna razón, por ella y ésta no hacía otra cosa que irse sin al menos darle un pequeño gracias, pues viendo lo tímida que se ha estado portando no podía llegar a esperar otra cosa más grande que eso, pero ni eso, nada de nada. Pero no, Junko haría que al menos le agradeciera como se lo tiene merecido, porque es molesto cuando te preocupas por alguien y a esta persona parece no importarle en lo absoluto.

— ¡Alto ahí! —Junko se atrevió a tomarla por una de las muñecas para detener su avance, lanzándole una mirada acusadora en el proceso — ¿No vas a darme las gracias ni nada? ¿Nada, enserio?

Quizá fue un poco ruda con su tono, quizá se le pasó la mano, eso fue lo que pasó por su mente cuando volvió a observar a la pobre y débil chica que se había quedado quietecita en su lugar, sin moverse ni un solo centímetro de su posición.

Ay no…

Es que bueno… tampoco era la intención de Tsumiki ser tan maleducada, pero simplemente le costaba mucho expresar lo cuan agradecida estaba con esta persona; nunca nadie se preocupó por ella en su vida, nadie le mostró que existen personas amables que pueden ofrecerte su ayuda sin querer, por lo regular, dinero a cambio de ello. Estaba conmovida, mucho, y seguía sin poder expresar su agradecimiento sin echarse a llorar como estaba a punto de hacerlo ahora. Le picaban lo ojos, y seguía sin entender por qué esta chica claramente superior a ella le ofrecía su ayuda sin siquiera conocerla.

No lo entendía, y no iba a hacerlo.

Era patética, era patética, no merecía su compasión y aun así…"

Esa fue la primera vez que se sintió así, el día que la conoció. Recuerda bien que se lanzó a sus brazos llorando a lágrima viva mientras se disculpaba y agradecía al mismo tiempo, hundiendo su rostro en el bien proporcionado pecho de la rubia como si su vida dependiera de ello. Y más para su sorpresa suya ese día fue en el que Junko Enoshima le ofreció su amistad, y la hizo sentir la persona más afortunada de todos.

Nunca tuvo amigos sinceros, y ahora que de verdad sentía que alguien le estaba dando una amistad sincera no paraba de agradecerlo y recordárselo siempre que podía. Tanto así que había veces en las que llegaba a pensar que la irritaba con sus constantes agradecimientos, pero nunca se lo hizo saber abiertamente ni con acciones ni con palabras.

Tsumiki Mikan se sintió querida. Y cuando se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado completamente de Junko fue la persona más feliz del mundo, aun sabiendo que había alta probabilidad de que nunca le correspondiera a sus sentimientos con estar cerca de ella fue feliz, la persona más dichosa del mundo. No le importaba en lo absoluto el que últimamente su amada se empezara a portar más borde de lo usual con el pasar del tiempo, que a veces llegara a insultarla como no lo había hecho antes. Era una persona enamorada al final de cuentas, tanto así como para seguirla hasta el fin del mundo y cumplir con todos sus caprichos de ser necesario.

Su perrita faldera.

Y luego… ¡Y luego Junko le correspondió sus sentimientos! La besó, le dijo que la quería de la misma manera y que la dejara protegerla todo el tiempo. Fue ahí cuando su sentido común se perdió por completo, cuando dejó de hacerle caso a esa vocecita que le advertía todo el tiempo del peligro al que estaba expuesta junto a Junko.

Cuando lo mandó todo a la mierda.

Los besos nunca faltaban, y como Junko era tan impaciente no podía esperarse al término de clases para robarle un beso. Había veces en las que durante los recesos la tomaba de la mano y la arrastraba a los baños para encerrarla en uno de los cubículos para hacerle lo que se le antojara, desde besos hasta más allá. Tampoco desaprovechaba un aula vacía o pasillo que nadie estuviera transitando, cualquiera se atrevería a pensar que no era muy cuidadosa en cuidar su propio secreto. Y era en su casa, dónde las cosas se volvían mucho más íntimas.

Pero luego empezó a cambiar, a encerrarse más en su propio mundo y en sus planes, a traumarse de repente con ese sentimiento que alegremente llamaba "Desesperación". Todo se convirtió de un momento a otro en "desesperación esto o desesperación lo otro" y no la entendía, trataba de hacerlo para que no la odiara, no quería que la odiara por nada del mundo pero le costaba tanto comprender que pasaba por su cabeza. ¿Cambió o en realidad siempre fue así y ahora le estaba mostrando su verdadera personalidad?

No quería perderla… no quería hacerlo. No quería perder a la única persona que le tendió su mano cuando más la necesitó, se moriría si eso llegara a pasar alguna vez.

Mikan agitó la cabeza para alejar esos feos pensamientos de su mente, no le gustaba pensar en eso porque Junko la quería ¿No es así? Se aferró al cuerpo desnudo de la rubia en un intento por poder conciliar el sueño, lo cual provocó que ésta se despertara, cosa que alarmó e hizo sentir muy mal a la otra chica acostada a su lado.

—Mikan-chan…—susurró adormilada, abriendo un ojo perezosamente para observar a la chica con la que casi siempre dormía.

— ¡Perdóname, perdóname! No quise despertarte, soy una tonta, perdóname por favor—se disculpó al instante, no quería hacerla enojar ¡Lo único que quería era ser una buena chica, cielos! ¿Acaso es tan difícil comportarse?

La aludida sonrió, una sonrisa que difícilmente se puede distinguir si es con malicia o porque realmente está divertida. Junko movió la cabeza negativamente.

—Te perdono.

Muy poco le faltó para volver a echarse a llorar contra su pecho una vez más. Pero Junko, con su desbordante sensualidad como siempre, ahogó sus palabras robándole un bien aprovechado beso en los labios. Al principio no supo cómo responder pues le había pillado por sorpresa, pero con sus mejillas sonrojadas a niveles culminantes sólo alcanzó a cerrar los ojos con fuerza. Y como siempre, el beso que comenzó siendo agradable se volvió más salvaje; Junko mordió su labio con fuerza para abrirle una herida, lográndolo como de costumbre.

Pero estaba acostumbrada a eso.

Junko formó otra sonrisa en sus labios, pero una muy diferente a las que habitualmente le dedicaba a menuda.

Algo estaba tramando.

—_Nee, Mikan-chan… ¿Qué piensas de la desesperación?_

* * *

Y bueno, he ahí mi primer One-shot Danganronpa. Ya dije que no estoy acostumbrada pero di lo mejor que pude porque en verdad necesitaba escribir algo de estas dos nwn Y sí, sólo los que se pusieron analizar un poquito lo que dijo Mikan antes de su muerte entenderán un poco de lo que está tratando el fic nwn

¿Algún review?


End file.
